A Letter
by adeadlyrose
Summary: I went back to my spot when I felt something in my vest. I pulled it out and went towards the fire to get a better look at what it was .It was a piece of paper. One-shot


Hello and thank you for clicking on my story. This is my first Naruto Hinata story. Advice is welcomed as well as praise. (I'll promise you a cookie!!!) Anyway, enjoy while I bake Naruto shaped cookies.

_**Naruto and Hinata are created by the pen of Masahi Kishimoto. (Not Mine) The song "Goodnight Sweetheart" does not belong to me.**_

_**Sweetheart Letter**_

"Hey Toya .Go ahead and sleep ,I'll take the next shift ."

"Thanks Uzamaki "yawned the young Chunin, before heading inside a tent **."TOYA , GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE !" **I turned back to see Toya running out of the tent red faced ."I'm sorry ladies ,it was a mistake ."he panicked while dodging the women's sandals **."I BET IT WAS A MISTAKE!" **yelled one of the kunoichis from inside the tent." It was an accident Ami ."he sputtered before walking to the men's tent .He stopped midway to see me looking at him and gave a nod as he walked in the tent redder than ever. 'The look of innocents ' I thought laughing .'That kid is funny .'

Five other leaf ninjas and myself had been assigned an A rank mission .Our mission was to assassinate a Warlord in a village south of ours, who was planning to plunge us back into the war. .All members on our squad were Jonin except Toya, who would be promoted to Jonin ,if he could survive this mission and flying sandals.

Toya being assigned to an A rank mission, as a Chunin , was luck on his part. He happen to be at the Hokage's office late last night when the five of us were assigned the mission .The five Jonin accepted this mission, even though we just returned from an assignment that evening. We were given a short

notice ,so I didn't have time to go to Ichiraku ,we had to quickly repack our stuff in a rush and headed off at the crack of dawn. Luck for me I was able to sleep first ,after we set up camp, leaving me able to take the midnight shift.

I preferred the midnight watch because I was left to think in quite ,while surrounded by the forest . The tall oaks rose high ,their green leaves a canopy The night sky was bright with the full moon and the gleam of the stars. The forest was alive with the sound of the swishing leaves , the flicker of the fire and the breathing of the animals who call this forest home.

I laid down ,my hand behind my head , on the soft moss floor. 'Its been a while since I've been able to just sit down and enjoy my surroundings." I thought. ' The Hokage has been running me crazy. Mission after mission ,I haven't seen anyone in over a week and half .'I sighed 'I bet Sakura is getting frustrated working a desk job. Being nine months pregnant just adds to her temper. Neji is probably having his hair pulled out by Haru and Amaya while Tenten watches with a smile. My brother in law and his lavender eyed children. …Lavender eyes.

My mind came to my gentle soft spoken Hinata. She most likely is asleep under our cotton blankets, her hand on her enlarged stomach, in our upstairs bedroom. The house, two story, we bought after finding out we were going to become a family was our safe haven .Hinata wanted a backyard ,where our child could play .A childhood where a child wont ever feel alone or question if their parents love them, was what she wanted for this child.'

My thoughts full of Hinata , I didn't notice the wind until a leaf blinded me. Raising my head to get the leaf off ,another leaf strikes my face.' Stupid leaves ,interrupting my thoughts.' Suddenly a huge gust of wind came. That's cold.

I reached into my tent trying not to wake the snoring Toya . Finding what I was looking for, I pulled it out ,my Jonin vest .I slipped it on over the shirt I had slept in. I immediately felt warm .It would be a problem if I got a cold during this mission.

I went back to my spot when I felt something in my vest. I pulled it out and went towards the fire to get a better look at what it was .It was a piece of paper. Unfolding I read :

_Goodnight sweetheart,Sleep tight where ever you areGod hold you in His arms while we're apartThough you're far awayYour love will stay tucked away here in my heartGoodnight sweetheartSleep tight where ever you are._

_Hinata_

I can almost hear her writing the words .She must have written this while I was in the shower last night. I can see her there ,on the wooden desk , her hair in a messy bun ,her oversized sweatshirt failing to hide her eight month stomach , and her small hand trying to finish writing before I came out. She knew I would put on my vest if I got cold so she put the letter in the pocket. How many times have I left her ,to sleep alone?

I took a seat around the fire and said ,"Goodnight Hinata, I'll finish this mission fast so I can fall asleep in your arms again "


End file.
